


Waste No More Time

by leukocytosis



Series: A Most Traitorous Affliction (Omen/Cypher) [5]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Painplay, Rough Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis
Summary: A new recruit to Valorant is meeting the team today. Turns out, he's someone's soulmate.Smut in chapters: 2.
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT)
Series: A Most Traitorous Affliction (Omen/Cypher) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723438
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to thank you all for all the support. I'm sorry it's taken so long to write a new update!  
> I did pass my insurance exam though so updates will hopefully be more frequent. :D  
> Part II of this will be *very* smutty, so I hope you're prepared.

It took all Omen had in him to stop looking at the timer on his arm. 10 minutes left. 10 minutes until he’d meet his soulmate. He hadn’t told anyone on the team about the timer. It would only compromise him. He just hadn’t anticipated it would be while they were accepting a new member to their inner ranks. 

_ “Maybe I should tell Sage. We won’t require her… skills… while we’re together. Soulmates means we  _ should _ heal when near each other. But what do I care? I live for myself - not anyone else.” _

That didn’t quell the rising anxiety in his gut as he and the rest of the team waited for the new recruit. Omen started pacing in hopes of dispelling the anxiety from his system. Phoenix had opened his mouth as if to question him, but just a direct look from under his hood would silence anyone on the team.

Five minutes remaining. 

Omen willed his heart to slow down. It wouldn’t do for him to panic when his soulmate arrived, though the hood he wore would never reveal his expressions. 

The rest just chatted amongst themselves about the most mundane shit Omen had ever heard. Omen’s eyes remained fixed on the door. 

One minute remaining.

Sage started shushing everyone, trying to wrangle what portion of the team was there as Brimstone and Breach had said she was to be ‘in charge’ because Jett and Phoenix wouldn’t stop arguing over it when the two men had left. 

All too soon, the door opened and Breach walked through, followed by a man no one recognized, with Brimstone taking up the rear.

“Team, meet your newest companion - Cypher. I know we’ve briefed you on this, so don’t bother him too much today, but tomorrow we’re having a celebratory dinner. Sova - can we count on your incredible singing voice to provide us some entertainment?” Breach motioned to Sova upon saying this, “anyway, this is Cypher and we’ll be taking him on his first mission with us next Tuesday. If you want to be on that team, please discuss it with me at your convenience.”

He clapped Cypher on the back, who was looking around the room and taking in everyone, almost like he was memorizing everyone’s face.

Everyone took their time to introduce themselves and shake hands until it got to Omen.

“Come with me. We need to discuss some things,” Omen barked the order to Cypher, who followed without question, leaving everyone in their wake some degree of confused.

Breach looked like he wanted to interrupt, but a direct look from Omen stopped him in his tracks. Whatever it was could wait until tomorrow.

“Oh Cypher, Omen never lets anyone in his room. You must be special,” Jett cackled upon seeing the pair. She bounded away towards Phoenix, still cackling.

They walked to Omen’s room in silence. Omen let them in and immediately locked the door once they were both inside.

“Are yo-” Cypher started.

“You know why we’re here. You have the timer too, right? It should have ended right as you walked in and saw us all. The feeling I got when we shook hands only served to confirm it,” Omen said, pulling back his hood.

“You are… you’re everything I’ve dreamt of,” Cypher admitted, looking down.

“You’ve dreamt of the mess I am?” Omen seemed uncharacteristically stunned.

“Of course I dreamt about you. But I take it you never dreamt of me. Tell me why I’m here,” Cypher said, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, one of the only pieces of furniture in the room.

“You seem like a smart guy, so I thought you’d have figured it out. You’re here because you’re my apparent 'soulmate'… yes, but I’m not sure you understand how insufferable these people are. I needed to be around someone new much like I need air,” Omen explained, “anyone would lose their minds with this crew.”

Cypher nodded and watched as the other man came to sit beside him. 

“We have much to talk about, but most of it can wait until tomorrow. I’m sure you’re exhausted. There is just one thing I’ve been thinking of since we came in here, though, if you’re open to it,” Omen said with a smirk, openly looking up and down Cypher’s body.

“I’m not certain I follow,” came the reply with a cheeky grin as Cypher also de-masked.

“You do realize,” Omen whispered into Cypher’s ear, “you’re hotter than hell, right?”

“I always thought I wanted to go slow when I finally met you,” Cypher started, “but now you’re here, in front of me, and I don’t think I can hold back.”

“I’ve waited so long to finally meet you. Let’s not waste any time now,” Omen said with a smirk as he pushed Cypher onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately, they fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reupload because I forgot the chapter function exists!

“I always thought I wanted to go slow when I finally met you,” Cypher started, “but now you’re here, in front of me, and I don’t think I can hold back.”

“I’ve waited so long to finally meet you. Let’s not waste any time now,” Omen said with a smirk as he pushed Cypher onto the bed.”

Cypher pulled Omen closer to him as they adjusted themselves on the bed, trying to get as much contact as physically possible.

“I’ve waited so long…” Omen repeated, bringing his mouth roughly to Cypher’s, who immediately deepened it. Harder and hotter, their mouths connected as their hands fought to touch whatever flesh they could find, tearing off whatever clothing they could manage.

“Omen, please,” Cypher panted once they parted, desperately pulling at Omen’s shirt, “...off.”

With a smirk, Omen got up from his position of laying on Cypher. He slowly removed his shirt, running a hand over his body to try and tease Cypher. Every second apart felt like agony, a burning pain running deeper than anything either man had ever felt. Upon returning to the bed, he divested Cypher of his jacket and shirt as quickly as he could, eager to taste more of the man before him.

Omen jumped on top of Cypher, straddling his hips before ghosting his lips over his soulmate’s. Omen bit his way down Cypher’s neck, down his shoulders, and down his pec until he reached his first target. Grinding his clothed cock against Cypher’s elicited a delicious yet quiet moan from the other man, so Omen did it again as he licked and sucked at the bud on the man’s chest. 

Ultimately unsatisfied having not yet made the man below him scream, Omen continued nipping and biting until he reached the waistband of Cypher’s trousers, looking up at the man and smirking.

Panting, Cypher reached a hand down to cup Omen’s chin, almost tenderly, before moving to his own belt and undoing it with more haste than he’d thought possible in his haze. 

“Omen, please,” Cypher moaned softly as Omen rubbed his cock through his pants, “get these off and touch me.”

“Oh, so you think  _ you’re _ in control here? Cute.”

“Omen…” Cypher said in a voice he tried to make sound threatening, but just came out as incredibly needy.

“If you insist,” Omen said, pulling off Cypher’s pants as slowly as he possibly could, staring at him as he helplessly tried to get Omen to move faster.

“How do you feel about pain?” Omen asked, rubbing circles on Cypher’s hips, “real pain, I mean, not those bites I’ve already given you.”

“I’ve never really experimented with it much, but… if it’s too much, you’ll know. I promise that,” Cypher said with sudden focus, “now, if you please…”

With that, Omen bit Cypher’s inner thigh  _ hard _ . The man flinched, but moaned a bit nonetheless, so he took it as a sign to continue, and bit the other just as hard. Precum started beading at the tip of Cypher’s cock, creeping deliciously down the shaft. 

“As I said before, you’re hotter than hell,” Omen sighed, before licking up the precum and taking the head of Cypher’s dripping dick into his mouth. He sucked hard, one hand scratching the length of his thigh. Cypher’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as Omen continued his ministrations. 

Omen took Cypher deeper into his mouth, nose nuzzling his hips as he bobbed his head. He hummed around the cock down his throat, causing Cypher to buck his hips ever-further into Omen’s mouth. Omen pulled back, with a slight, villainous smile on his face, causing Cypher to whine. 

“Need you to roll over for me, baby,” Omen said, removing the last of his own clothing and reaching into his nightstand for lube, “wanna see that nice ass of yours.”

Cypher rolled over, ass held high, for Omen’s viewing pleasure. Omen popped open the lube and poured a copious amount into his hands. He wrapped a hand around Cypher’s cock, teasing his hole with the other, Cypher moaning gently all the while. Omen bit into the fleshy part of his ass hard enough to draw a little blood as he pushed his finger into Cypher, opening him for the first time. Cypher whined as Omen licked at the bite marks, pushing deeper into his body.

“Please... slow down. I wanna cum with you,” Cypher panted as Omen added a second finger, grazing his prostate lightly, “need to feel you deep inside me.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Omen asked, pressing hard against Cypher’s prostate. Cypher only pleaded harder, meaningless words spilling from his lips.

“Very well. It would be a shame to make me wait any longer to hear your beautiful screams, wouldn’t it?” Omen purred, pulling his fingers from Cypher’s ass. Cypher whined at the loss of contact. 

Omen lined himself up with Cypher’s entrance and thrust himself in, burying his cock to the hilt and waiting to let Cypher adjust. Cypher gasped at the feeling, flinching slightly, but soon enough began to rock his hips back into Omen’s.

“I’m gonna make you scream my name. I want you to let it all out. Make everyone know you're mine," Omen chuckled darkly. He grabbed Cypher by the shoulder digging in his claws. 

Omen picked up the pace rather quickly, pounding hard into Cypher, who tried his best to keep quiet. 

"I wanna hear you." Omen adjusted, trying to hit that spot inside Cypher again. Harder and harder he thrust until he knew he hit that spot.

" _ Fuck! _ " Cypher cried out, "don't you dare stop now."

Omen didn't intend to stop, and began wrapping his free hand tightly around Cypher's hip and scratching at his shoulder with the other. He felt Cypher tighten desperately around his cock.

"Cum for me," he demanded greedily, savouring every feeling and sound the other man fed him, "I know you're close."

He released Cypher's shoulder and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Cypher came with a loud groan, covering the bed in front of him. Feeling Cypher's asshole pulse around him sent Omen over the edge, cumming harder than anyone else had ever made him cum before. They collapsed on the bed, entangled in each other, panting breathlessly. Cypher weaseled his hand around to hold Omen's. Omen, frankly, didn't care.

"I hope you know the night's only started. You look so good underneath me."


End file.
